


Loco for Chco

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate Sex, F/M, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: she has invited Steve for a valentines dinner everything goes well until she rolls out the chocolate cake.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 20





	Loco for Chco

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sherrybaby14 Valentine’s Sabotage on tumblr. Prompt is Valentine’s Dinner date with steve. I don’t think I did so well with this challenge, oh well at least I wrote something.

She glanced at herself in the mirror making sure that her outfit looked fine, and her make up was flawless. Her thought on Steve rogers, the captain america was coming soon to her apartment for a valentine dinner! She glanced at the clock on the top of her vanity, it read Ten minutes till the arranged time.

She moved to the kitchen heart pounding. The smell of the spice she had used for dinner floated through her apartment. She moved around the table setting it and lighting the candle in the middle to set the mood.

A knock at the door made her jump. Moving quickly toward her front door, she smoothed her dress front. Taking a breath she mentally prepared herself, she took a breath.

“Hello!” She greeted as she opened the door. She had to look up to Steve Rogers he was a giant! “You’re just on time!” He smiled back at her his blue eyes sparkling, he looked good in the red button up and black slacks.

“Hello sweetness.” He leaned down kissing her gently on the cheek. He pulled back holding up a bouquet of her favorite flower. “For you.” She took beautiful decoration from his hands with a squeal.

“They’re beautiful! Come in!” She moved from the door leading him into the dinning area. She smelled the flower closet to her, Then set the bouquet on the counter before turning to him. “Dinner is ready and I have a surprise for you for dessert.” Steve smiled at her his eyes glittering with mischief.

“Oh dessert?” She nodded.

“Yep, but only after dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She moved toward the counter grabbing dinner.

“That was amazing.” Steve spoke as he wiped at his mouth with the napkin. She smiled at him.

“Thank you! My father’s recipe.” She stood up clearing the table. “Now on to dessert!” She came back from the kitchen with a chocolate cake placing it in front of Steve. Captain america stared at the delicious goodness with his mouth open. “Well?” Steve rogers looked up at her.

“Huh?” She smiled down at him.

“What do you think of the cake?” She held up the silver cake server.

“Looks delicious,” he jumped to his feet snatching the cake server from her hand. “Allow me!” He hastily pushed her in seat. She looked at him confused. “I mean, you cooked dinner and this delicate delicious looking cake…I should be a gentleman and serve you.” She nodded.

Steve turned back to the back, he stared at the delicate icing, the chocolate covered strawberry in the middle. He could feel his pants getting tighter.

“Steve?” He smiled at her his hands shaking.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “It looks amazing.” He whispered as he sliced in to the moist delicacy. He dropped the slice as gently as he could on the dessert plate. He took a slice for himself, sat down. Instead of tasting the cake, he watched her.

She took a finger tip of icing to her mouth gently suckling it, steve had to bite the inside of his cheek from moaning. He watched her pick up her spoon. His pants were tight, his body on fire… she took a spoon full of cake in her mouth. He watched her take spoon full after spoon full of cake.

“Fuck…” he whispered. She looked up at him tilting her head.

“I’m sorry?”

“Eat the strawberry.” His voice clipped he was close just from watching her devour the cake. She looked at the chocolate covered strawberry on her plate. She gave him a closed lip smile, as she glanced up at him. “Please, eat the strawberry,” his voice becoming desperate, his hand palming himself under the table. She placed down her spoon picking up the chocolate covered treat.

“Of course.” She whispered bring the chocolate covered treat to her lipstick covered mouth. Steve watched her bite in to the sweet treat, his mouth watering at the sight.

“Fuck this.” He snarled standing up his chair flying behind him, he moved around up to her grabbing her by her arms, pulling her to her feet. He kissed her hard, regardless she had swallowed her bite of strawberry. Her mouth tasted sweet and tart, the chocolate lacing his kiss was heaven.

He shoved her back on the table, his hands everywhere. His mouth desperate against hers. She moaned in his mouth reaching up grabbing at his shirt. His hands already underneath her dress ripping at her panties.

“Please.” She whimpered. As he pulled away kissing at her neck. He pulled her up against him, he picked her up slamming her up on the table. “wait! Steve.” Steve pulled way confused, he looked down at her lap, her dress up high on her waist exposing her bare pussy… steve noticed that she was sitting on chocolate cake…

Steve gave a loud groan shoving her back, bringing her legs up over his shoulders, before she could stop him he buried his face in her chocolate covered pussy, licking and eating what he can. She cried out burying her hands in his hair moving her hips against his face.

“Don’t stop!’ She cried. Steve didn’t even hear hear her, all he could think about was her scent mixing with the chocolate, her taste… with a loud yell he ripped his face from her pussy shoving her legs down around his waist, he reached between them undoing his pants freeing his aching cock.

He did say anything as he entered he with a quick thrust. She cried out feeling him stretch her. He begun to move against her in earnest, she gripped at the table cloth in pleasure crying out his name. Something soft smashed in her hands, she looked over to see her hand clenching the rest of the cake.

Steve groaned as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She grinned in the kiss, pulling away working her hips against him smashing her chocolate covered hand across his mouth. He let out a gasp, reaching up grabbing her hair yanking her close kissing her with his chocolate covered mouth. It was too much!

“Fuck!” He shouted, pounding in to her body. She screamed her release, arching against him, white light blinding her as she clenched her eyes tight. “Fuck!” Steve shouted once more as his orgasm coursed through his body clutching her tightly against his body. “Oh shit…” he muttered before rolling off of her lying out on the table next to her.

“So, chocolate huh?” He snapped his head to look at her, his cheeks red.

“Yeah,” she licked the icing off her finger tips. “Figured.” She smiled at him, rolling on her side to smile at him. I have some chocolate covered fruit in the fridge if you wanna go for round two?” Steve nodded.

“Please.”


End file.
